spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Undying Flame
Undying Flame is the fourth episode of the first season of SpongeBob: The Otherside, and the fourth overall. Synopsis The battle between SpongeBob and Simon continued. This time, Simon used a spell called "Undying Flame". All of a sudden, a barrier of fire suddenly appeared before Simon, clearly as a defence mechanism. SpongeBob tried to penetrate the barrier of fire by using several techniques, though it was no use. "Every incarnation of a certain person has the ability to cast an elemental barrier. I'm the current incarnation of that person. Very few people know how to penetrate the barrier. Try if you want, but it would be best if you gave up, and just let me be the winner" Simon explained to SpongeBob. "Not yet, I'm going to try and penetrate this thing no matter what" SpongeBob replied. "You'll just be wasting your time" Simon replied. SpongeBob walked up to barrier, and attempted to use his moonlit dagger to penetrate it. The dagger didn't penetrate it, not even the moonlight. Jumping over the barrier wouldn't be a smart idea, as he could easily become cornered by Simon. SpongeBob used all of his spells, but nothing would make the barrier budge. He was determined not to give up. He knew something would have to break the barrier. He used every technique he knew, but still no effect. He even tried to managed to learn a small bit of Voltrate, but again, it still had no effect on the barrier. Alex did state that SpongeBob had more power than a regular person. SpongeBob knew something would have to penetrate through the barrier, or atleast weaken it. SpongeBob suddenly got an idea. If any technique or weapon of his couldn't penetrate the barrier, then perhaps he himself could. His moonlight was stronger than the average, so he knew he should atleast be able to weaken the barrier. SpongeBob then tried to ignite his other hand with the moonlight. He cut a wound, and then let the moonlight cover his hand with it. It worked, as his hand was now engulfed with the moonlight. He tried the same method on his other hand, and it worked. Both of his hands were now engulfed with moonlight. He knew this should have somewhat of an effect on the flaming barrier. SpongeBob punched the barrier with one hand, and he left it there for a few seconds. It worked, his hand slightly dug into the barrier, as opposed to it being mostly like a brick wall beforehand. He knew that this wouldn't be enough. He took several steps back, and then attempted to punch the wall again. It had a bigger effect this time. He then took many steps back, and attempted to punch the wall again. It worked once again. It had an even deeper effect this time. SpongeBob went back as far as he could go, almost to the exit of the cave. He then ran as fast as he could, and continued until he reached the flaming barrier. He reached, and this time, he punched it with both hands. The barrier started to disappear, and several seconds later, it completely disintigrated. SpongeBob ran up to Simon, and held him again the wall. Simon then kicked SpongeBob very heavily, and Simon then escaped from his grasp. SpongeBob then put out his hands still swarmed with moonlight, and an energy ray came from them. It directly hit Simon in the face. He was noticeably burnt and wounded. "Congratulations, you are quite powerful. But still, your opponents will get stronger and stronger, but so will you" said Simon, as he began healing himself. "Thanks. I suppose I should start training more if that's the case" SpongeBob replied. "That would be a good idea. Also, I'm not an incarnation of someone. That technique is performable my anyone, and it's easily pentratrable once you're at a certain level" Simon replied. He also demonstrated how easy it actually was to penetrate the barrier. SpongeBob returned to the mansion. He practiced two spells there. One called "Flashing Strike", which he couldn't master, and one called "Rainstorm", which was basically several drops of extremely heavy rain which would hit multiple opponents. SpongeBob decided to search more around the place. What he then saw was a surprise. "Patrick...?" asked SpongeBob. "Oh... hi, yeah, it's me" replied Patrick. "This is surprising, I never knew you came here. Does anyone else we know come here?" asked SpongeBob. "Yeah, Sandy comes here too. Also, she knew you came here, and she heard you're quite strong. She wants to challenge you, SpongeBob" Patrick explained. "Well, I guess I could challenge her, where is she?" SpongeBob asked. "I'll show you" Patrick answered. There was Sandy, standing with a dagger that had moonlight as strong as SpongeBob's dagger. "Hello, SpongeBob. I heard you're powerful. I want to see how powerful you truly are. I'm quite recognised here. Even if you lose to me, you could become popular here. Do you accept the challenge?" asked Sandy. "Yes... I do..." answered SpongeBob. This would be a hard battle. He just hoped Sandy would go easy on him. Trivia *It was released the same day as Cave of Fire and Twin Blades. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:SpongeBob: The Otherside